Old History
by Cassernzero
Summary: Bo is 900 year old Faerie, he's been living in New Orleans for 100 years. His life was relatively peaceful until the Mikaelsons came into town. Ever since they came into town there's been drama, fighting, and old feelings resurfacing that Bo buried a long time ago. Sequel to Old Friend. I don't own anything but my characters
1. Chapter 1

Old History – Chapter 1

Cassern

* * *

Bo's POV

It's been months since those wolves took over the Quarter, I haven't been there since. I only teleport to the compound to see how Klaus is doing, he's been trying and failing to paint in order to take his mind off of everything that's happened. Another birthday passed, my Brother came to visit which was nice but I wish my Sister would visit. I mean, I get she's very busy watching over our species but a call would be nice, anyway.

I teleport to Klaus' study to find him throwing a canvas across the room in frustration, he yells at the top of his lungs. Elijah enters the study and picks up the canvas and examines it "I suppose we shall have to call this your 'white period'." Elijah said, Elijah and his dry humor "I'm missing a crucial color in my palette—that of my enemies' blood." Klaus said angrily "Well, I recommend a venetian red, with a dash of rust…" Elijah said jokingly.

Klaus loses his temper "It's been months! I've adhered to our plan: sit and do nothing, sell our grief. And now my child is safely away, and another full moon is upon us—another night of pathetic weakness as the moonlight rings steal my strength!" Klaus shouts. Elijah and I give him sympathetic looks, Klaus should've had me create those rings. This situation wouldn't have happened. "The inertia is killing me. I need to act. I- I- I need—I need to spill blood." Klaus said "Well, then, you'll be pleased to know that I've located the last of the twelve rings forged with your blood." Elijah said. Klaus perks up a bit "Then, it's time!" He said "And none too soon. I'm worried about Hayley." Elijah said, poor Hayley, I can't imagine how she feels right now.

Klaus and I go to Marcel's loft, we hear a conversation between Marcel and Josh "I'm not looking for tough guys, Josh. I'm looking for warriors." Marcel said "What's the difference?" Josh asks. Klaus and I make our appearance known "A warrior fights for what they believe in. A warrior fights for his family." Klaus said smiling, Marcel smiles back.

Klaus and Marcel are drinking and playing a game of Go while discussing their plan on how to take New Orleans back from the wolves. I'm standing at the window looking out at the city while I listen to their plan "The wolves have the numbers. Back in 1925, the Guerrera pack was maybe a hundred. We went guerrilla warfare on their asses and wiped them out over a four-day fight. But, we're not just talking about Guerreras now. They've had wolves coming in from packs all over." Marcel said "Well, we don't have to hit them all. Only the twelve with the rings that take me out every full moon." Klaus said.

I turn around and watch them play their game "Wait, you want to find twelve rings? Go out and chop off the hands of every wolf you find 'til you get what you want! I mean, come on! You taught me that." Marcel said, Klaus smirks "You and Elijah are stalling. Why?" Marcel asks confused "Because it's possible they're in possession of something very dangerous to us." Klaus answers.

Marcel thinks for a moment then is stunned "They have the stake that can kill you." Marcel said in realization "It went missing… the night I lost my child. So, it's in play, and the thought of that makes me very nervous. Especially on nights like tonight." Klaus said. Klaus looks out the window, where you can see the full moon begin to rise in the night sky "Why would you tell me that?" Marcel asks uncomfortably "Depends. Do you have it?" Klaus asks suspiciously "Of course not. That kind of weapon does me no good. You die, I die, along with every vampire we've ever sired." Marcel answers "Well, then, perhaps you'd like to help me get it back? We attack the wolves tonight, when the moon hits its apex. They won't expect it while I'm weak." Klaus said.

Later, I'm with Klaus at the compound in his study as the plan went underway, Klaus seems to be gaining his strength back. I sense an army of wolves approach the compound, Hayley is downstairs ready to fight them off. Klaus continues to regain more strength, he smirks then he starts to grab supplies so he can start painting. Seems he's getting some inspiration, two wolves made into the study. I give them aneurysms then Klaus throws paintbrushes at the two wolves, impaling them in their throats.

Klaus drags there bodies over to his canvas, he starts using their blood as paint, gross. Klaus continues to paint, Elijah returns "I'm still not at full strength. Which one of the ring are unaccounted for?" Klaus asks "Only one. I must say, the Brother fought valiantly before Ms. Guerrera escaped." Elijah said. Klaus turns to Elijah stunned "You let her get away?!" Klaus asks incredulously "… Not exactly." Elijah said, I wonder what that means.

The next day, I walk the streets of New Orleans when I see Davina talking with a young man. I drop the illusion on my ears, so I can hear there conversation better "Those weren't for me!" Davina said to the young man laughing. The young man chuckles "I'm Kaleb." He said as he holds out his hand for her to shake "Davina." She said as she shakes his hand "Wow. Cool name! terrible taste in music. You obviously need me." Kaleb said with a charming smile. Well, isn't he charming. I don't trust him, he reminds me of someone who passed away. He tried to charm me when he was alive but I had strict no Vampires policy, male or female. But, now I'm considering having a… whatever this thing is I have with Klaus. Friendship? Maybe something more.

The next day, I follow Davina and do you know else is trailing her; charming Kaleb. I know, I'm being an overprotective parent but this guy is rubbing me the wrong way, I mean he's following her if that's not a red flag then I don't know what is. I keep following Kaleb, who's following Davina to St. Anne's Church, why is she here? I thought this would be the last place she'd ever want to be at. Kaleb stands in front of the church and pulls out his phone, I think he's texting Davina.

He enters the church, I cloak myself and enter the church after him. He hides behind a column as Davina leaves the church, Kaleb goes up to the attic. I wait for him to come back from the attic and leaves the church. I go upstairs to the attic; the door of her former room has a complex spell that's keeping it locked; I've taught her well. Well, whatever she's keeping there, must be quite the secret.

I start to leave the church but I feel presence, I look around and nothing. I go to leave again "Boo!" Someone said, I jump about three feet in fright. I look up to see who the hell scared me, it's my Brother, Mads, "You son of—I almost hexed you!" I say, he scoffs "As if you could." He said arrogantly. I look at him "What are you doing here?" I ask "Following you." Mads answers.

I shake head and walk past him out of the church "Why?" I ask as he follows behind me "Looking out for you, Little Brother." He answers, I scoff. I continue to walk the street, I loss track of Kaleb "Wondering were that witch fellow went?" Mads asks, I stop walking and turn around to face him "You know where he is?" I ask back. Mads looks around being coy and it's pissing me off "No need to make that face, little brother. Come on, follow me." He said, I touch the bridge of my nose and sigh, I follow after him.

Mads took me to Rousseau's, we sat at a booth "What are we doing here?" I ask, Mads glances in certain direction, I see where he's looking and it's Kaleb sitting at a table. The door to Rousseau's opens and Davina walks in, she sits at Kaleb's table. They talk for a while "So, you in love with this witch girl?" Mads asks, I scoff "No, she's like a daughter to me. I taught her magic and how to control it." I answer "Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping you liked someone else, anyone else… beside that hybrid. I don't like him." He said, I give him a look "You never like anyone I date." I say "Yeah, because no one is worthy of you." Mads mumbles.

I look back at the table I only see Kaleb, where did Davina go? I guess she went outside. I see an African-American male approach Kaleb, they seem to be having a heated conversation then he leaves Kaleb alone. People are being told to leave for a private party as Davian re-enters Rousseau's, I get up but Mads pulls me back into my seat "I have us cloaked, no one can see us." He said.

We watch as this scene unfolds in front of us "Kaleb, what's happening?" Davina asks "Some fellow just announced they were closing for a private party." Kaleb said annoyed "We should leave, now." Davina said anxiously. A pack of wolves approaches them, I start to get up again but my brother stops me again "I'm sure, your little witch can handle herself." He said. I look back over at the scene before me "And what's your rush, sweetheart? Why don't you stay and party with us?" The wolf said "Get out of our way. Now." Davina said angrily.

The wolf doesn't move so Davina gives him aneurysm that brings him to his knees, that's my girl, but his fellow wolves start to surround Davina and Kaleb. Kaleb looks around nervously "Can you do that with the rest of them, or…?" He asks "… Not all at once." Davina said panicking. I look at my brother "Mads." I say desperately "Bo." He said coldly, why isn't he letting me help Davina?

The wolf who's brain she fried is back on his feet and he shoves Davina across the room. Kaleb tries to help but he's thrown against the wall behind the bar, the wolves start to descend upon Davina with their fangs. I see Davina twist a bracelet on her wrist " _Jwen mwen vennez ca maintenant_." She chants, Davina get grabbed by a wolf. He shoves her against the bar and is about to bite her, I start to get up but someone else comes to her rescue.

It's a vampire, an ancient one, he throws the wolf off of Davina "You filthy dogs." He said, jeez, he sounds like my brother. The Vampire tears through the wolves like paper, it reminds me of how Klaus fights. One of the wolves got to Davina and knocked her bracelet off, the Vampire smirks "Well, now. What an interesting turn of events." He said gleefully. He picks up Davina by the front of her shirt "I'm going to enjoy this, girl." He said, I look at my Brother and he nods.

I get up and telekinetic move the vamp away from Davina onto a wall "Who are you, fool?!" He shouts angrily "Someone you don't want to mess with, you ancient dick." I say angry. Elijah enters Rousseau's, Elijah seems to recognize the vamp I threw against the wall "Father?" Elijah said "Hello, Son. I'd hoped to see your Brother first, but we have some unfinished business as well." He said to Elijah, so, this is Mikael. Well, he's a dick.

Elijah attacks Mikael, so I go and check on Davina "Are you alright?" I ask her, she nods. Marcel appears and sees us then he sees Elijah and Mikael fighting "We're getting out of here." He said "No! Marcel, I need my bracelet. I can use it to control him." Davina said frantically, I see the bracelet and _motus_ it to my hand and toss it to Davina, she puts the bracelet back on her "Stop! Go back now." She said to Mikael, he vamp-speeds away. I stare at Davina impressed and disappointed at the same time, Davina shakes her head and leaves.

Elijah notices Kaleb from behind the bar "Something to say?" He said to Kaleb "Not me, mate. Not a bloody thing." Kaleb said. Elijah looks at me and I glare back "What the hell are you looking at?" I say peeved, Elijah narrows his eyes then looks away.

I scoff and teleport away. I feel a presence behind me I turn around, it's Mads "Your little witch is quite devious, wonder where she got that from?" Mads asks, I roll my eyes. I start walking "I can't believe she brought that ancient vampire back from the dead and she controls him no less." Mads said amused, I'm glad he's so amused by all this. What is Davina thinking? Trusting a vampire like Mikael, even if she does control him. How long will that last? I've got to find her and make sure she's okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Old History – Chapter 2

Cassern

* * *

Bo's POV

I've been performing locator spells all night, even feeling around for Davina's presence but nothing. I guess, I taught her well "Trying to find your little witch?" Mads asks, I ignore him as I try to find another way to locate Davina "I know where she is." Mads tells me. I turn around and face my older brother "What?" I ask irritated "I said, I know where your little witch is." He repeats amused, I glare at him "You—" I say but my phone rings, I answer it "Yes, I'm busy. Okay. Like I said I'm…" I say then I sigh in frustration "Fine." I say then I hang up and sigh again in frustration "Was that the Hybrid?" Mads asks, I nod "What does he want?" He asks, I don't answer and teleport to the compound and apparently Mads decides to teleport here as well.

I look around "Klaus! You called me here, where are you?!" I shout annoyed, Klaus shows his face "Bo, love, no need for all the shouting. About time you got here." He said. Klaus notices my brother and glares slightly at him then smiles "And who is this?" Klaus asks, he sounds a little jealous "This is my Older Brother Mads. Mads, this is Klaus Mikaelson." I said.

Klaus perks up at this "Oh, your Brother and he's a Faerie like you, yes?" He asks, I roll my eyes and nod "Well, nice to meet you, Mads." Klaus said smiling with his hand out for my Brother to shake. Mads looks at Klaus' hand then back at him "Can't say the same. I don't know what my Little Brother sees in you but if you hurt him again… I will not hesitate to end your thousand years of life." Mads threatens, Klaus frowns and I face palm. Klaus smiles and chuckles "Protective Brother, I admire that." Klaus said smirking "Protective Older Brother and much more powerful than Bo and you." Mads said in a veiled threat, I sigh annoyed "Mads, can you take a beat, please." I plead "Fine." He said and glares at Klaus before going off to explore the compound.

I turn to Klaus "Okay, what did you want to talk about?" I ask, apparently not only did Klaus' Father Mikael come back to life but his mother, Esther is back as well and she's creating moonlight rings for the wolves. And she also wants dinner with Klaus and Elijah at the compound, which is why Klaus has people running in and out all day.

I guess, Mads, finished exploring "Why are we still here?" He asks, I shrug my shoulders. Mads sighs "I thought you wanted to know where your witch is?" He asks, oh right, I can't believe I forgot about Davina. Hayley comes back from wherever she was and goes upstairs, I follow after her "Hey! Where are you going?" My Brother calls out but I ignore him. I'm in the study where Hayley, Elijah, and Klaus are "Marcel's Witch is being held captive in the quarter." Hayley said "Oh, perfect. Mother's a step ahead, as usual." Klaus said "Oliver's with her. I'll go, and I'll get her to do the spell. But, I need the necklace." Hayley said "I don't like this whatso—" Elijah said worried "No. You don't get to ignore me for days and then suddenly act concerned, Elijah. Just, for once, please, will you trust me that I'll do something and it will get done?" Hayley said.

Elijah is about to speak again but decides not to, Klaus exhales annoyed and pulls a necklace out of his pocket then hands it to Hayley "Thank you." She said as she takes the necklace. Hayley starts to leave "Wait." Elijah said "I don't car—" Hayley said "No, there's something else. A disciple of Marcel's was instructed to fetch another ingredient. Ask for Gia." Elijah said "Okay." Hayley said back then she leaves. I start to leave after her "Bo, where are you going?" Klaus asks "To help Hayley." I answer, Klaus gives me a stern look as if he doesn't want me to go.

I scoff, roll my eyes, and leave. I catch up with Hayley "Hey, wait up!" I call out "Oh hey, Bo. I'm kinda busy." She said "I know, I'm here to help." I say smiling "Oh… okay, come on." She said. I start to leave "Hey, Little Bro. Did you forget about me?" Mads asks, I sigh "No, but I'm busy." I say then I continue to leave suddenly I hear a groan and footsteps behind me. I guess, Mads is coming with us. We rescued the witch named Lenore from the cemetery, Mads and a werewolf named Ansel stay behind to hold off the wolves.

Hayley and I take Lenore to her Convenience Store, Lenore starts to set up for the spell "How long will this take?" Hayley asks, Lenore scoffs "You want me to soul-brand the resurrected spirit of a thousand-year old witch? It's best I take my time and do it right." She said. Lenore's face softens into a sympathetic expression "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. No one should ever lose a child." She said "No. No one should." Hayley said sadly.

Lenore lights a bundle of sage and wafts it around the room, Hayley hands the talisman to her then she starts prepping the spell " _Aux sa ah ca le vous de le vous l'inspir non do set_." Lenore chants. She finishes her spell and falls forwards leaning against her cauldron, something doesn't feel right "…Are you okay?" Hayley asks "Yes." Lenore said in a daze. Okay… I'm starting to feel a dark presence from her, I look at her hand and it's the mark "The mark… it's you, isn't it? Esther." Hayley said, Lenore… I mean, Esther smirks.

Hayley's phone rings "Go ahead. You can answer it." Esther tells her, Hayley answers "Elijah? We're at Lenore's Shop…" She said but Esther kills her phone with a wave her hand "That'll be enough!" She said. I stand protectively in front of Hayley, Esther smirks "They're gonna come for us." Hayley said "My darlings, that's been the idea all along." She said. Esther smiles at both of us "It's so lovely to finally meet you both." She said then looks at Hayley "Tell me do my sons ever acknowledge the good you bring into their lives? After all, it was you who gave them hope." Esther said.

I'm not sure if she meant 'hope' or 'Hope', Hayley's baby; Esther smiles "The promise of a child shows us all the possibilities of a future that could be. Children are meant to save us from the worst parts of who we are. A truth that makes my own circumstances all the more tragic, wouldn't you say?" She asks, I scoff and Hayley rolls her eyes "I don't pity you, Esther." She answers.

Esther looks offended for a moment but shrugs it off "It's a terrible thing, for a mother to fail her child. As you well know. But now, I offer you freedom. The gift of a new body. Freedom from being a hybrid." Esther offers. Hayley looks tempted by her offer but tries to shrugs it off "I have the ability to return to you all that you have lost, Hayley. To make it so that you could have a family of your own. More children of your own. Wouldn't that be nice?" Esther said smiling, I shake my head. This woman must be out of her mind.

Esther looks towards me and smiles "Bo, a Fae. I always wanted to meet one but your kind are so elusive. I blame myself a little for that." She said. My people have always been elusive even more so since vampires were created "My Son is quite smitten with you and I think you feel same but he's also shares feelings with someone else as well." Esther said, I stare blankly at her and cross my arms "And your point?" I say. Esther chuckles "I can see why he likes you." She said, "Maybe he'll listen to you, convince him to rid himself of his hybrid nature. He can be a werewolf and you can spend a fruitful and happy life together with him." Esther tells me, why is she telling me this?

I continue to stare blankly at her, when Klaus and Elijah arrive, Klaus sees Hayley and I, he stands protectively in front of us "I assume you've had the misfortune of speaking to my Mother?" Klaus asks "I didn't talk much, just listened to her crazy ramblings." I answer, Klaus chuckles. Esther throws some powder towards us creating a magical barrier "You hide behind your spell like a coward!" Klaus shouts annoyed "I did not come to here to wage war!" Esther exclaims.

Elijah tries to rush Esther from behind but she throws that powder again creating another barrier "Everything you do is an act of war. If you touch her, so help me—" Elijah said, "Hayley is free to go. I've spoken my piece to her and Bo as well. I have come to heal our family, Elijah." Esther said "Well, that's a grand sentiment, coming from you." Klaus said then he turns to Hayley and I "Go. Now." He said. Hayley leaves but I glare at him and stay where I am "Bo." Klaus said, I sigh and give in then teleport away.

I'm back at the compound in Klaus' study waiting for him. He finally come back "Klaus—" I say suddenly kissed fully on the lips, I kiss back then we stop "What was that for?" I ask a little out of breath "When Hayley called and said Esther was there with you guys, I feared the worst. I thought… she would hurt you." Klaus tells me, ah, that's sweet. I smile a little "You know I can take care of myself, right?" I say "I know." Klaus said, "Well, your Mother is crazy. She thought I would be able to convince you to give up your hybrid status for a new werewolf body." I say.

Klaus looks at me "What?" He asks staring at me, I sigh "Even if I wanted to convince you of such a thing it would be pointless because you're a stubborn ass. Besides, I kinda like this body." I say a bit suggestively, Klaus smirks. I start to leave but Klaus stops me "Where are you going?" He asks "Home." I answer "Oh, you sure you don't want to stay the night?" He asks suggestively, I chuckle "Maybe another time." I say then teleport away.

The next day, I get a call from Klaus saying that he may have found a way to track Davina. I get ready to leave but my Brother pops in before I can leave "Where are you going, Little Brother?" Mads asks "To find Davina." I answer "I'm coming with you." He said, "With Klaus." I say. My Brother makes a face and exhales "Well, I'll be around." Mads said and teleports away.

I meet Klaus at the French Quarter, he smirks when he sees me "Well, you said you know how to find Davina." I say "Yes." He said "Good and when I find her—" I say "You mean when we find her." Klaus said "No, I mean when I find her, if you so much as threaten any kind of bodily harm… I'll take you out." I threaten. Klaus smirks "Well, aren't you a protective mother hen." He said, I roll my eyes. We walk through the French Quarter when Klaus stops "Just the woman I was looking for." He said. I look and see where he's looking, it's Cami.

She's on the phone with someone, when she finishes the call, Klaus vamp-speeds towards Cami. I walk over to them "Well, it's a pleasure to see you, too, Camille." Klaus said smirking "Don't… Don't do that crooked-smile thing, okay? I haven't seen you for months, and now you're… appearing out of blue? Hi, Bo." She said smiling "Hi, Cami." I say then she goes back to glaring at Klaus "What do you want?" Cami asks. "Well, I have a rather long list of people I need to track down and deal with, and at the top of that list is a certain runaway witch." Klaus said "Maybe she doesn't want to be found." Cami said "And for good reason. Had I magically resurrected the insane, vampire-hunting father of my sworn enemy, I'd be hiding too!" Klaus tells her "Wait, what?" Cami asks stunned.

Klaus plays coy "Oh, haven't you heard? Mikael the destroyer, back from the dead. And, by all accounts, under the complete control of your little friend Davina." Klaus said. Cami starts to look worried "Well, you heard her, clearly. She didn't say where was!" Cami said nervously, "Oh, on the contrary, love. You just had to listen. For instance, I heard cicadas, and I heard tans, but the real giveaway was the church bells. Did you know Davina's family owns a little cabin in Terrebonne Parrish? It's been abandoned for years." Klaus said, that's all I need to hear.

I start to leave but Klaus stops "Where are you going?" He asks "To Terrebonne Parrish." I answer then I teleport to Terrebonne Parrish. Now that I'm here, I feel around for Davina or Mikael's presence… there, I teleport. I'm near the woods and I see a cabin, I also see Mikael and Davina. She's struggling to get to her feet "Davina!" I shout concerned. Mikael sees me and vamp-speeds towards me but I stop him with a powerful aneurysm that brings him to his knees then I summon a light sword and point it at his chest "You move an inch and I'll run this blade through your heart." I threaten.

Mikael glares at me "That won't kill me, Fool!" He said, I inch closer to his face "I'm a Faerie, fool. I'm sure if my blade won't kill you then it might put you in a deep sleep. Care to test that theory." I threaten. Mikael just glares, yeah, that's what I thought "Now, what did you to Davina?" I ask "I was teaching the girl, how to fight." Mikael answers, I stop pointing my sword at him "Well, did you have to be so rough?" I ask as I walk over to her "Davina, are you all right?" I ask, she nods but I know she's just trying to fight through the pain.

I use my light and try to alleviate some of the pain, I turn back to Mikael, who's just standing there "Well, help her up into the cabin." I chastise. Mikael picks her up and walks her to the cabin and I follow them. Davina makes a call to Kaleb, I turn to Mikael, who's glaring at me "Something you want to say?" I ask irritated "I've never met a Fae before, I thought your kind were a myth. Esther spoke of your kind in such reverence." He said, "So, how can you have feelings for that Bastard?" Mikael asks, great… first my Brother and now Klaus' Father "I don't know, what did Esther see in you?" I ask back. He doesn't answer and walks away grumpily.

I roll my eyes and turn back to Davina "You Klaus is looking for you, right." I tell her "I'm not scared of him." She said, I smile "Good, because I'll watch your back." I say, Davina raises an eyebrow "Really?" She asks, "Of course, just because I have feelings for the guy, doesn't mean I'll let him harm the people I care about." I tell her smiling, Davina smiles back.

The male witch Kaleb arrives at the cabin at Davina's request, I still don't trust this guy. Anyway, he examines Davina's ankle, he makes a medicinal herbal poultice and applies it to her ankle. I decide to walk outside and stand on the porch because Kaleb's herbal remedy smelled like death. I look up at the sky and drink in the nature around me, I hear someone stand next to me "Hello mate. Name's Kaleb." He said "Bo. And I'm not your mate." I tell him, he chuckles "You know. I've met a Faerie once. I tried to charm him but he turned me down. Told me I wasn't his type." He said.

I glance at him now why does that sound familiar? He just smirks and goes back into the cabin. It's night time and I'm still standing on the porch, suddenly a projectile fly into a cabin window "What the—Klaus!" I shout as I summon my light. I see Klaus vamp-speed towards me he pushes me into the cabin wall, I hit the back of my head hard against the wall and everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Old History – Chapter 3

Cassern

* * *

Bo's POV

I wake up groaning with a pain in the back of my head, I look up and see my Brother with his back towards me. I get up and walk towards him, he's glaring intensely at something I turn my head to see what he's looking at and, it's Klaus and Mikael fighting. Mikael has Klaus in a choke-hold about to stab him with the white oak stake "I'm gonna kill whosever left standing." Mads threatens, I scoff "No, you're not." I say getting angry. I walk towards the pair and magically pull them apart throwing them to the ground hard, I see Tunde's Blade on the ground and call it to me. I look at the blade then up at Mikael who's starting to get up then I throw the blade hitting him in the chest, it starts to embed itself into Mikael as he screams in pain and falls to ground.

I feel Klaus walk behind me "Nice work, Bo." He compliments, I wordlessly give him an aneurysm "Bo… what are… you… doing?" Klaus groans painfully. I summon a light dagger and stab him in the abdomen leaning in close to him "You do something like that to me again, you'll wish that I aimed for your heart." I threaten. I see my Brother slow clap and grin as he walks towards us "Nice, Little Brother. I do hope you keep your promise and aim for his heart next time." Mads taunts, I roll my eyes "Shut up." I chastise. Klaus tries to pull my dagger out but it burns his hand "Bo, love… your dagger… it's still…" He said struggling painfully, "Uh huh, it'll disappear in a few." I say.

I hear someone coming, it's Cami and she's catching her breath from running here, I assume "Where is she? If something happened to her, Klaus, I swear to god—what happened to you?" She asks looking at the scene before her, seeing Klaus in his current state. "Ah, don't worry about him. He'll be fine, come on. Let's go." I say ushering her towards the cabin.

Davina is still unconscious "We should her to a hospital." Cami suggests worried. I notice Klaus standing by the doorway "You were right, your dagger disappeared." He said, I smirk "Would you like another?" I ask tauntingly. Klaus glares at me "Oh. Hello, darling. Back to huff and puff and blow the house down?" Kaleb teases, I stifle a laugh "You know, it's funny how often a person's sharp tongue can end up cutting their own throat." Klaus threatens. Cami sighs frustrated "Klaus, he's just a kid. Give him a break." She chastises, "Yeah, She's right. You know, you may want to try a bit of lavender under your pillow. Does wonders for stuck-up pillocks with anger issues." Kaleb said and I bust out laughing at what said.

"Hey! Shut it, both of you." Cami said annoyed, I finish laughing and Kaleb smirks at Klaus. Cami leads Klaus outside I look at Kaleb "No one's made laugh like that since—" I say but stop mid-sentence because I realize who Kaleb really is. I shake my head and chuckle "How did I not realize, before—" I say out loud. "You've got a way with words." Klaus said reappearing at the doorway "Well, I've traveled." 'Kaleb' said, he stands up and walks over to Klaus so that there face to face "You seem to have crossed continents in order to weasel your way into Davina's good graces, thereby meddling in my family business. Strange isn't it?" Klaus asks rhetorically.

'Kaleb' smirks or should I say— "Unless it's your family business. You know, ever since my Mother and Finn made an appearance. I was wondering when you might make an appearance, Kol." Klaus said. I knew it, but I'm not mad… just happy. I smile and pull Kol into a hug. I guess you could say Kol is the one Mikaelson I don't hate as much, he was my best friend long ago… when Klaus didn't dagger him for misbehaving "Missed you too, Bo. If dying then coming back to life was the only way to get your attention, I would've done that a long time ago." He jokes. I chuckle and punch him playfully in the shoulder "You know I don't like you, like that." I say. Kol chuckles "I know, you fancy my Brother. Though, I don't know why." He said looking back at Klaus, who's glaring at Kol "Hello, Brother." Kol greets. "It's not that I begrudge you hitching a ride to the land of the living. It's just that you're making all the wrong friends, Brother. And, I have half a mind to show you how wrong you are." Klaus said.

Kol smirks "But you're not going to do that, are you? Because your little blonde friend told you to leave me alone." Kol taunts, Klaus chuckles "I'm curious, does she take one of those little baggies out when she takes you for a walk?" Kol teases and I laugh. Klaus glares at us "Cami, I've changed my mind I am going to kill him after all." Klaus threatens "Cami?" Klaus asks concerned walking from the doorway. I smack Kol on the chest "You gotta stop teasing him like that. You're lucky you're a witch, he can't dagger you anymore." I tell him. "No. He can't, but I'm sure he'll find another way to punish me somehow." Kol said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I say, Kol smiles "Thanks." He said.

Klaus comes back flustered "Wake her up." He demands impatiently, referring to Davina "Tell her to get Mikael back here, now." Klaus demands. I walk up to Klaus and look him in the eyes "Klaus, what's wrong?" I ask, "Mikael has Cami." Klaus answers. "How? I put that blade in his chest, he shouldn't have been able to move." I state. I sigh "I hate your Father." I say, Klaus chuckles "I know." He said, "I'll help you find Cami." I say then turn around to Kol "And I'll trust to watch over Davina. And if anymore harm should come to her. I'll castrate you, best friend or not." I threaten sweetly with a smile. Kol nods "Don't worry, she'll be in good hands." He said, I roll my eyes. I turn back to Klaus then look around and realize something "Hey, have you seen my Brother?" I ask Klaus, he grins "Yeah, he watched me gleefully suffer with your dagger in my abdomen until it disappeared then he teleported away." He answers, "Oh." I say. I sigh, guess he'll be around "You all right?" Klaus asks concerned "I'm fine. Let's go find Cami." I say.

Klaus and I split up to look for Cami and Mikael. I feel around for Mikael's presence, a few hours later, I find an abandoned building. I enter it and hear chanting, I see Davina and Kol hold their hands together as they chant "Is this your doing little witch? Then you will undo it! Return the power to the stake!" Mikael shouts, he charges at them. I create a sword made out of light and stop him by stabbing in the shoulder, pushing him into a wall. He screams out in pain I summon a light dagger and aim for his heart but he grips my wrist. We struggle for a moment then he kicks me in the stomach that sends me onto the floor.

I get up and create a concentrated ball of light and fling it towards Mikael, hitting him. It sends him through a wall, I create another light ball and walk through the Mikael sized hole he created. I see Cami struggling to pull… the white oak… stake… out of… Klaus, I look at Mikael who struggles to get up "What did you do?!" I shout at him furiously. I _motus_ the stake out of Klaus and throw it at Mikael but he catches it and tosses it away "You won't get me again, Fae." Mikael said. I walk towards him ready to end him but Marcel appears out of nowhere and starts to fight Mikael. Eventually Mikael knocks Marcel away "Enough! This night has been a parade of fools. I'll enjoy killing every last one of you." Mikael threatens.

Klaus awakens with a gasp which brings me some relief, then Hayley arrives and starts to fight Mikael with a chain and Marcel joins in, with some teamwork they knock him back "It's over, Mikael. You're outnumbered. Are you going to beg for your miserable life?" Klaus taunts. Mikael laughs "You think having people makes you strong? It proves how weak you are. Come find me when you don't have fools, women, children, and faes fighting your battles." Mikael said and vamp-speeds away.

After I made sure Davina's fine, I teleport to the compound and wait in Klaus' study for him to return. Klaus finally returns, I rush towards him and pull him into passionate kiss. We pull apart and Klaus smirks "Not that I'm complaining, but what prompted this?" Klaus asks, "Seeing you staked like that…all greyed out and dead looking… I thought… I thought, I lost you." I answer. I look up at Klaus and kiss him again, we fall onto the couch and make out some more. I teleport us to his room, onto his bed, and we started to take our clothes off, Klaus starts to kiss me on the neck. I feel his teeth graze my neck and I push him down "You better not bite me." I tell him, Klaus smirks "Don't worry, love. I don't bite, much." He teases and tries to go for my neck again but I push him back down again, "Unless, you want a dagger in your gut. No biting." I threaten. Klaus chuckles "All right, love. No biting." He said. We go back to kissing and took the rest of our clothes off, and continued our night.


End file.
